Previously there have been efforts to provide tools capable of cutting insulation from wires as required particularly for electrical connections. One of the difficulties in previous efforts has been the lack of means for protecting the central wire core from damage or from contact by the cutting blades for the insulation. Another problem has been the lack of an assurance that the insulation stripped from the wire and the correspondingly exposed portion of the wire will be same each time because of the absence of any means for predetermining the length of the portion to the stripped from the wire. Previously stripping blades wear out the entire tool is normally required to be replaced. Previously in most prior art efforts, the stripping tool was limited to a particular diameter of wire from which the insulation was to be removed thereby requiring a separate stripper for wires of different diameters and corresponding insulation. Previously and particularly in the automotive and airplane industry there has been difficulty in the use of conventional strippers in removing insulation from hard to get at or located wires for stripping them in place because of the need to extend the stripper blades in a direction at right angles to the length of the wire. From time to time there may be wear upon the moving parts of the cutting tool and/or stripper such that its jaws and adjacent blades are ineffective for the purpose of cutting the insulation for its removal and wherein the tool must be replaced.